Duties and Obligations
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [KentxLyn poem] A confused knight reflects about his duties and obilgations for his lady. His lady also ponders about his feelings towards her. He considers his status as a Knight of Caelin and his own feelings... What is he to her? What is SHE to him?


**Duties and Obligations**

By: Ice Phoenix-chan

* * *

Alternate titles:

_-The Princess and her Knight_

_-The Knight and his Lady_

_-Excuses_

_-Versus_

* * *

(1)

You are my Lord and I am your knight;

My duty is to protect you, especially if you take flight.

But these obligations, loyalty and oaths,

Versus feelings, impulse and loath…

How these tear me apart day and night;

The duties versus feelings of a knight,

For I am me and you are you,

How these battles fight in me, you do not know.

For I long my days to be spent with you,

To watch the sun set and all of its hues.

But as a knight or a spouse,

Shall I live in your house?

I tell you "I will always be at your side"

It is true and I will comply.

But I wish so, not as your knight,

Yet I fear that you and I will not unite.

My fear, my wish, my God!

They confuse me as if I was fighting in fog!

These vigour feelings… what good thou dou'st? (2)

"Be gone! Thou are the foulest!"

I tell them. Yet, I cling to them tightly.

I want to be with you with all my heart,

But I am afraid… Am I even a man, a knight?

* * *

(3)

You fool! Can't you see how I feel?

You excel in everything but this?

You tell me "I will always be at your side" and such

From the depths of your heart, courage and much.

Yet, you ruin it by adding "It is my duty as a knight of Caelin"

I know you are afraid but shall _I_ confess instead?

It will give my womanhood to you

And I tell you, becoming womanly

Is not "a duty of the knights of Caelin"!

So I wait your declaration...

When it will come, I don't know

But _will_ it come?

I hope so!

Step down from the shield of Pride and Duty

Into the sword of manliness!

Then shall you become king?

And that, we will see!

* * *

Mark, the tactician, was just ordered by Dart to inform the others that dinner was being served soon. Blech… who wants to eat his fish stew anyway? He had told everyone except for four ; Lyn and Kent and Wil and Rebecca… or so he presumed whom they were with… It was obvious that Wil and Rebecca liked each other and he had always thought there was something going on with Lyn and Kent… except that moron, Kent, wouldn't do anything about it. Mark, personally, loved to play matchmaker… though it was very… "girly"… He had tried to set the two up for months now but that idiot…

"_WTF!"_ he exclaimed to himself… "Where are they!" Ohh… he shouldn't have said that… the archers suddenly became in sight. They turned to him with a puzzled look on their faces in complement of his estranged language.

"Whoops…" He muttered to himself. '_Disturbed them and made them think I'm weird… again…_' He sighed and yelled "Dinner!" to them. The archers nodded and began walking towards the fishy scent.

Though he hated Dart's fish stew, he was hungry. He decided not to bother look for Lyn and Kent… '_Maybe he'd make a move on her this time…_' He suggested to himself. As he spun around, a speck of red and turquoise caught his eye.

'_Hmm… I think they can live without fish stew for tonight,_' He thought to himself as a sly smile came across his face. He turned towards to the strong scent of fish stew and made a mental note to himself to never let Dart cook ever again.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

Before you go, _please read_ the following notes. They will **clear up** a lot of things! So **READ IT**, this is **ESPECIALLY** for people whom I have confused:sweatdrops:

(1) This is Kent speaking. Note the rhyme scheme. I wrote that he speaks in such a way so that there is a difference to the part II.

(2) Heh… a bit of Shakespearian old English there… Don't even know if it's right… :laughs: Oh well, makes Kent sound even more properly and "knightly" XP

(3) This is Lyn(dis or "Lin" if you prefer) speaking. Again, note the rhyme scheme, it doesn't rhyme because I want you to note the difference between the two people speaking. Also, Lyn is not as "proper" and "uptight" as Kent so her way of speaking is different.

* * *

Blame school and Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ for making me write old English. Also… I don't like this pairing… lol… I just randomly got inspiration for it and ended up writing the poem. The alternate titles randomly popped up when I wrote the poem… I think "_Duties and Obligations_" _was_ the original title… but I'm not sure anymore… doesn't matter. Anyway, hope you liked it. 


End file.
